


Find your place (Español)

by MissDisfortune



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DuckTales OC, Gen, ducksona
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisfortune/pseuds/MissDisfortune
Summary: Existen circunstancias que separan caminos y decisiones que cambian vidas. Luoana Cetzal de Luna vive esas circunstancias constantemente, sin embargo aún no está cerca de volverse una experta. Quizá Patolandia sea el inicio de un nuevo camino.





	1. ¡Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida, un fresco inicio!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Soy nueva en Ao3, estaba publicando esta historia en Wattpad pero mucha gente prefirió que la subiera aquí... No tengo idea de como funciona este lugar, pero haré lo posible por entenderlo... ¡Espero les guste la historia de Luoana!

\- ¿Segura que estás bien con esto?

\- En realidad no, pero tengo... tengo que hacerlo - la miró, ligeramente preocupada. - No puedo seguir dependiendo ti, no es justo... Ya han pasado tres meses... Y el trabajo independiente no está yendo bien y...

\- Oye, Lu. Tranquila, está bien, no me molesta. No eres una carga, ¿está bien? Toma todo el tiempo que necesites, no te fuerces. 

\- Gracias, Zay... - suspiró, aún sintiéndose insegura, su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Regresaré tarde, cuídate y suerte... - la quetzal asintió, respirando profundamente. - Te quiero - abrió la puerta.

\- También te quiero, cuídate y ten un buen día...

\- Gracias, igualmente. - Sonrió y dejó el lugar, para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Luoana se levantó y caminó a la cocina, no podía evitar pensar en los problemas que tuvo en su último trabajo. Todas las veces en las que la hicieron sentir menos y pequeña, cómo constantemente se sentía incómoda y cómo la despidieron por defenderse. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, creyendo que sería igual en su nuevo trabajo, ¿debería quedarse callada si ocurría lo mismo? ¿Debería obedecer sin dudar?

No, eso significaba retroceder, ser como en los viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que se sentía miserable y sin valor. Tirando casi dos años de progreso.

Antes de irse, tomó una ducha para internar calmarse. Con el uniforme puesto, levantó sus llaves y se dirigió al muelle, donde su nuevo trabajo la esperaba.

Era una decisión arriesgada, trabajar en un lugar lleno de niños considerando su ansiedad parecía la peor idea, pero necesitaba el dinero y ya la habían aceptado ahí. No quería seguir sintiéndose una carga para Zaylee, era su mejor amiga, no su madre.

Aún ansiosa y a la defensiva, tomó el autobús a Divercentro, automotivándose y respirando lentamente. 

No es que no le gustaran los niños, pero su salud mental no estaba lista para tratar con tantos.

\- Aún así, necesitas el dinero - suspiró al ver el enorme establecimiento levantarse frente a ella.

Después de tomar otro respiro, entró, lista para cambiar su vida una vez más.

\- Tu primer día y llegas tarde, está más que claro que serás un estorbo - habló un cerdo en cuánto ella entró. Luoana se congeló, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. - Josie, ponla al día - una perrita de cabello castaño asintió y se acercó a la quetzal. - Los demás, a sus lugares. Abrimos en treinta minutos.

\- Oye - habló la chica con suavidad - ¿estás bien? - Luoana soltó el aliento, sin saber que sostenía antes y asintió lentamente. - No le hagas caso, el jefe siempre es así. ¡Apuesto a que te divertirás! Te gustan los niños, ¿cierto?

\- Bueno... Soy buena con ellos, sí... O-o eso me han dicho... - trató de corregirse para no sonar arrogante.

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces te daré un pequeño tour y te contaré sobre nuestros 'clientes frecuentes'. - rio ligeramente, relajando a Luoana.

Los siguientes veinte minutos pasaron rápido, Josie trató de hacer sentir cómoda a la quetzal y lo consiguió con creces.

Terminó ordenando los bocadillos por fecha de expiración, se encargó de todo niño que necesitaba ayuda o era ignorado por sus acompañantes, incluso le dio 'lo de siempre' a los tres patitos de los que había hablado su compañera antes.

Eso dejó a Josie sin habla, en menos de un día, Luoana sabía lo que los niños habituales hacían y les gustaba. Su jefe, por otro lado, no estaba tan impresionado. Seguía viendo a la chica como una sabelotodo arrogante, solo una molestia extranjera.

\- Vaya, ¿no eres genial? - Dijo cuando la vio marcar su salida. - Veamos por cuánto más puedes mantener la actitud de 'empleada del mes', niña. Acabas de empezar, recuérdalo - y se marchó, dejando a la quetzal sin habla.

\- ¡De verdad eres genial! - dijo Josie, sobresaltándola. - Si no tenemos cuidado, ¡podrías quitarnos el trabajo! - sonrió. Luoana la miró, preocupada.

\- ¡No quiero hacerlo, lo juro! Yo solo- 

\- Oye, relájate. Era un chiste - tomó su hombro y sonrió más.

\- A-Ah... Lo siento...

\- Para ser tan tímida e insegura, vaya que sabes manejarte bien con tanta gente alrededor - rio ligeramente, dejando el edificio primero.

Tan pronto como llego a casa, se sentó intentando procesar todo. De no ser por su jefe, habría sido un gran día. Josie era muy amable y, aunque pensó que sería al revés, estar rodeada de niños le ayudó. Pero también le quitó mucha energía, quizá su jefe tenía razón y no duraría mucho.

Un chasquido la asustó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Zaylee acababa de llegar, justo una hora después de ella. La calupó miró a su amiga, recostada en el sofá y con mirada preocupada. 

\- ¿Así de mal? - preguntó, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. 

\- De hecho... N-No, no lo fue - sorprendida por sus propias palabras, finalmente sonrió. - Claro, mi jefe es un dolor de plumas pero... ¡Fue genial! - entre más hablaba, su emoción crecía con sus palabras, haciendo a su amiga sonreír. - ¡Mi compañera es genial! Su nombre es Josie y me ayudó mucho, de no ser por ella seguro tenía un ataque de pánico al llegar. Me hizo sentir bienvenida y... ¡Oh! ¡Hubo niños! Quiero decir, el lugar estaba lleno de ellos, pero había tres pequeños increíbles llamados Hugo, Paco y Luis... ¡Incluso sus nombres son geniales! Entonces ellos... - se detuvo de golpe y la miró.

\- Por favor, ¡continúa! - dijo en cuanto notó la culpa en su rostro.

\- ¿Segura? No quiero molestar, debes estar cansada por el trabajo y sabes como me siento cuando me emociono de más...

\- Lo sé, pero ya hemos hablado de eso. Está bien, ¡quiero escucharte!

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí! Tengo una ida. Ordenemos algo, ¡para celebrar tu nuevo trabajo! - sonrió suavemente. - Puedes contarme sobre tu día y yo te contaré del mío mientras comemos, ¿está bien?

Sonrió. - Gracias, Zay


	2. ¡Día de mala suerte!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de adaptarse y estar cómoda en su nuevo trabajo, las cosas se ponen complicadas para Luoana. Un día muy loco le espera, gracias a un pequeño grupo de patitos.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Luoana esperaba, todo iba genial y eso la ponía ansiosa.

Aquel día no dejaba de sentirse extraña, una extraña presión en su pecho le gritaba "algo va a pasar, algo malo". Hizo lo que pudo para quitarse esa sensación de camino a su trabajo, pero permaneció en el fondo de su cabeza. 

Todo parecía ir normal, para entonces a la mayoría de los niños frecuentes les agradaba Luoana y ella se aseguraba de que estuvieran felices y a salvo a cada segundo. Pero, pasando mediodía, algo ligeramente distinto sucedió. Hugo, Paco y Luis llegaron con una invitada. 

Entre más contemplaba el edificio, la emoción de la pequeña patita crecía. Luoana no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba cuando los demás se emocionaban, sobre todo si se trataba de niños. Luis le mostró el lugar a su amiga, saludando con carisma a todo trabajador que veía. Llegaron a la zona de alimentos, donde él pidió a Jane un vaso gratis para agua. La quetzal estaba cerca, apenas escuchando lo que decían. La nueva pequeña se acercó a Jane y comenzaron a charlar algo que ella no alcanzó a entender.

Después de un rato, su jefe salió de la puerta de empleados, justo junto a ellas. Su ceño fruncido obligó a Luoana a acercarse.

\- Estaba a punto de hacerlo - dijo Luis mientras el jefe lo llevaba a otro lugar.

La quetzal movió su cabeza, sorprendida, conocía las tretas del patito pero no era habitual que lo atraparan. Pero nada malo le ocurriría, su jefe no era taaaan malo, pero no dejaba de ser... interesante. Llena de curiosidad por la nueva patita, siguió trabajando, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella de vez en cuando. La veía entristecer y emocionarse una y otra vez con los trillizos, preguntándose qué podrían estar haciendo como para provocar tanto y tan repentino cambio de humor. Una vez entraron en la alberca de pelotas, los observó jugar alegremente durante un rato, distrayéndose de su trabajo

\- ¿Para esto te pago? - una voz masculina a sus espaldas la asustó, se dio la vuelta. - Esto no es un zoológico, los niños no están para entretenerte, de Luna.

\- No señor, lo sé. Solo estaba-

\- De vuelta al trabajo, novata. - la miró por unos segundos y se fue.

La quetzal suspiró y fue a la parte de atrás del establecimiento, donde estaban la cocina y el congelador. Después de unos minutos de organizar la comida congelada, escuchó la alarma contra incendios y salió de la habitación. Funso cargaba a los cuatro patitos y el lugar era un completo desastre. 

\- ¿¡Q-Qué pasó!? No fue tanto tiempo, no me fui ni cinco minutos... - le preguntó a Jane.

\- Bueno, parece que la amiga de los Pato tuvo algunos accidentes.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Está bien!? - Jane la miró, confundida.

\- S-Sí... Aunque fue ella quien los provocó e hizo esto... - se fue, dejando a la chica aún más confundida.

Todos los empleados comenzaron a limpiar, Luoana se aseguró de que los niños que seguían dentro estuvieran bien. Unos minutos después, todos comenzaron a jadear sorprendidos y ponerse nerviosos mientras una vieja beagle se abría paso a la parte de atrás.

Todos se hacían a un lado, con miedo. Luoana, confundida, se acercó a Josie, la beagle le imitó y terminó arrojándole al rostro la bandeja que traía en las manos. Molesta, la quetzal intentó seguirla para defender a su compañera, pero la castaña la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Es peligrosa.

\- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Cómo una persona mayor puede ser peligrosa? ¿No te molesta lo que hizo?

\- Estoy bien... Espera, ¿¡no la conoces!?

\- Um... ¿Debería? Sigo siendo nueva aquí... Llevo menos de un año así que apenas y conozco el lugar.

\- Nena, esa es Mamá Malo. Es como la matriarca y líder de una de las bandas más famosas de por aquí. 

\- ¿Banda? Como... ¿¡UNA BANDA CRIMINAL!? ¡¿NO DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR EVACUANDO O LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!? 

\- No - habló su jefe detrás suya. - Es mejor no meterse con esa gente.

\- Pero los niños-

\- No los está tocando, ¿o sí? - Luoana lo miró, molesta y sin creer lo que oía. - Vuelve al trabajo, novata. O ya no tendrás uno. 

Respiró profundo, tratando de contenerse para no golpear a su jefe. A pesar de todo, no dudaría en intentar ponerlo en su lugar si lo veía necesario... Y así era. Pero, en lugar de eso, caminó en la dirección contraria, escuchando un "buena chica" al pasar junto a él. Tan pronto como su jefe desapareció de su vista, corrió al otro lado del edificio.

\- Bien, Lu. Piensa... ¿Cómo saber qué trama esa mala madre? - se dijo a sí misma. Un sonido metálico la asustó. Los cuatro patitos estaban saliendo de los ductos de ventilación, la nueva usando una especie de gafas rojas.

\- Hola, soy Rosita - dijo. 

Se acercó a ellos, sosteniendo sus mejillas mientras revisaba a cada uno. 

\- Hugo, Paco, Luis, Rosita; ¡¿están bien?! ¡¿Dónde estaban!? La beagle-

\- Lo sabemos - dijo Paco.

\- Y estamos bien, Lu - siguió Hugo.

\- Y creo que podemos encargarnos, pero necesitamos un pequeño favor.

\- Hola, ¿podrías ayudarnos? 

Confundida y preocupada, comenzó a asentir pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿¡Encargarse!? ¡No! Josie dijo que era peligrosa y-

\- Confía en nosotros. La sacaremos de aquí - dijo Luis.

\- ¡Sí! Solo necesito acceso a la caja de fusibles o algo similar, ¿podrías...? - sorprendida por la confianza de la patita, suspiró aún preocupada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, asintió. 

\- Síganme. Y prométanme que estarán bien.

Los chicos asintieron mientras Rosita apagaba las luces. Los vio irse y suspiró de nuevo. _Ya me estoy arrepintiendo..._ Tan rápido como pudo en la oscuridad, se acercó y permaneció en la zona de alimentos, en un punto donde podría ver el plan de los niños. Como salida de una película de terror, Rosita guió a Mamá Malo a la alberca de pelotas. Ahí, sorprendentemente, la capturó con una red justo junto a otro Chico Malo. Luoana miró la escena boquiabierta... Rosita se veía tan tierna, ¿cómo pudo...?

De repente dos patos adultos abrieron la puerta principal de golpe, uno de ellos abrazó a los trillizos y la otra despeinó ligeramente a Rosita mientras veía a los criminales colgando del techo. Lentamente volviendo a la realidad, cientos de preguntas cruzaron la mente de la quetzal. ¿Eran ellos sus padres o tutores? ¿Qué clase de niña era Rosita? ¿Qué clase de familia era esa? ¿Cómo capturaron los niños a los criminales?

Mientras salían del edificio, su jefe se apresuró a alcanzarlos. Prácticamente les rogó no demandar a Divercentro y les ofreció fichas gratis como compensación. Luoana estaba congelada, ocurría demasiado no solo frente a ella, también en su interior.

De camino a casa, pensó en lo que había ocurrido, tratando de unir todas las piezas. ¿Qué hacían los chicos en la ventila? ¿Se escondieron ahí? ¿Qué clase de vacío y horrible ser era su jefe por dejar pasar algo así? Y, lo más importante... ¡¿Qué acababa de ocurrir en su trabajo!?


	3. ¡Un nuevo inicio, otra vez!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día tan intenso es difícil de manejar, Luoana debe tomar una decisión al respecto. Su trabajo terminó siendo más peligroso de lo debido, ¿ahora qué debería hacer?

\- Y eso pasó en el trabajo... - terminó casi sin ninguna emoción.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!? - Zaylee preguntó confundida, volviendo a Luoana a la realidad. - ¿QUÉ LE PASA A TU JEFE? ¡Debes hablar con él! Si es necesario, iré contigo - se puso de pie, su amiga la forzó a sentarse de nuevo. 

\- Wow, wow. ¡Espera! Sigo procesando lo que pasó...

\- ¿Procesando? ¡No hay nada que procesar! ¡ESE LUGAR NO ES LO QUE PENSABAS!

\- L-Lo sé, pero el trabajo...

\- ¡¿El trabajo!? Lu, estar cerca de ese pe-... eh... horrible cerdo ¡no está bien! Y ahora sabemos que el lugar tampoco es seguro... 

\- ¡Pero los niños!

\- Si sus padres tienen algo de cerebro, no los llevarán de nuevo. Y no soy tu madre pero creo que tú tampoco deberías volver.

\- ¡Pero Zay! Apenas conseguí el trabajo, lo necesitamos y... Nadie salió herido... Creo... - Terminó, insegura. Su amiga arqueó una ceja, sin creer lo que había escuchado.

\- Mira, no te diré que hacer, pero si de verdad quieres estar en un lugar mejor necesitas cuidarte primero. Lo has estado haciendo bien últimamente, no puedes retroceder ahora - llevó los platos a la cocina, dejando a Luoana sola por el resto de la noche.

No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿cómo debía reaccionar? Renunciar parecía la mejor opción, o eso creía. ¿Pero qué hay de los niños, de las cuentas?

Recostada en su cama, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Por suerte para ella, el día siguiente lo tenía libre. Después de una noche sin descanso, decidió ir de igual modo para hablar con su jefe.

\- Te dije que no durarías - hizo una mueca, sin demostrar si estaba feliz o molesto.

\- Me sorprende que usted sí... - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - la chica apretó sus puños, dudando sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, respiró profundo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Dije que me sorprende que sigas aquí - el cerdo se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar pero ella mantuvo su postura. 

\- ¿Qu-

\- Debería correr la voz o demandarte... - sus palabras sonaban crudas a pesar de los nervios que habían detrás. Lo que ocurrió ayer no estuvo bien y permitiste que pasara.

\- Te dij- sonaba molesto, así que Luoana alzó la voz.

\- Hubo fuego, agua y una banda criminal dentro de un establecimiento infantil y... Tú. Dejaste. Que. Pasara. - A pesar de su ceño fruncido, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. - Obligaste a tus empleados a seguir trabajando pese a todo, ni siquiera vaciaste el lugar, no evacuaste. Dejaste que todo pasara. No conozco las leyes de Patolandia, pero estoy segura que puedo demandarte por esto. Puedo correr la voz y asegurarme de que ni un solo cliente o niño atraviese esas puertas. ¿Y por qué no debería? ¿Por qué no hacer algo peor? - su voz sonaba rasposa, casi amenazante; el cerdo estaba parado frente a ella, sin palabras. Era mucho más grande, pero se sentía impotente.

\- ¿Lo harás? - logró decir.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Haré algo al respecto, lo juro. ¿Será suficiente para cerrar el lugar? No lo sé, por el cariño que le tienen los niños y su propio bien... Espero que no. - Guardó silencio por unos segundos, su jefe estaba helado y mucho más molesto de lo que dejaba ver. - Por si no quedó claro... Renuncio. Pero volveré para que pagues por lo que has hecho, por lo que no detuviste... Divercentro, tenemos diversión, ¿cierto? - lo miró por unos segundos y se marchó.

Una vez fuera del edificio, comenzó a hiperventilar. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien tan grande y temible y resultó bien. Eso pudo haber salido muy mal en demasiados sentidos, trató de controlarse para no sobre pensar la situación y corrió a la heladería más cercana. Lo dulce y el aire fresco eran la mejor combinación para tranquilizarla. 

Ordenó el banana split más grande que sus ahora vacíos bolsillos pudieron pagar y se sentó, contemplando la hermosa vista del puerto. Suspiró, tratando de concentrarse. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?Quizá debería buscar un empleo relacionado con su carrera, pero trabajar en una oficina parecía ser demasiado para ella. Quería llamar a Zaylee, pero la idea de ser una molestia cruzó por su mente.

Debía conseguir un nuevo trabajo y pronto, sin contarle a su compañera o, al menos, no hasta ser contratada. ¿Pero en dónde y qué podía hacer? Nada le gustaría más que trabajar y vivir de lo que había estudiado, pero se sentía insegura al respecto y sobre lo que había aprendido y hecho hasta entonces, dudando de la carrera que había escogido y amaba tanto. Quizá en otro lugar, algo pequeño y con niños, eso parecía serle de ayuda, casi terapéutico.

\- Entonces... ¿A dónde suelen ir los niños? - susurró, terminándose su helado. Esa pregunta se sentía extraña y algo obvia, aún así no le llegaba a la mente ninguna respuesta. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a volver a casa. _Es decir, a los niños les gustan los juegos... ¿Quizá algo como una tienda de videojuegos? ¿O algo con comida?_

Miró a su alrededor y sacudió su cabeza, fuera donde fuera su nuevo trabajo, debía ser lejos del muelle. De camino a casa, no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, notando lo hermosa que era la ciudad. Su ansiedad la mantenía distraída todo el tiempo así que nunca prestaba atención a su entorno, ahí se dio cuenta dónde y en qué momento estaba. Se encontraba en una nueva ciudad, sola, viviendo con una de sus mejores amigas, empezando una nueva lejos de todos los problemas de su pasado que la atormentaban... Si eso era posible, ¡entonces cualquier cosa podía serlo!

\- Quizá... Debería buscar algo más, más que ser una cajera o mesera... - murmuró mirando la publicidad frente a su casa. Una era sobre un nuevo modelo de teléfono Waddle y, a un lado, una tienda de vídeo tenía las noticias en uno de los televisores, se hablaba de un Rico McPato, aparentemente el pato más rico del mundo. Entonces comenzó a reír.

\- Sí, claro. Como si YO pudiese estar ahí, trabajando en Waddle o con McPato... Buscaré hamburgueserías mañana... - Entró al edificio y suspiró, perdiendo toda la motivación que había ganado en el camino. - Y dejaré de hablar sola también...

Las horas pasaban, la quetzal se ponía más y más nerviosa con cada tic-toc del reloj. Había perdido práctica mintiendo, así que seguramente le contaría todo a Zaylee en cuanto la viera. Una vibración la asustó, había recibido un mensaje.

_Oye, pasaré la noche con Malia. Espero no te moleste, asegúrate de cerrar todo y dormir temprano. Te quiero, Zay._

Aliviada, se dejó caer en el sofá. No tendría que contar nada aún, pero también tendría toda la noche para pensar que hacer. ¿Había visto siquiera una hamburguesería de camino a casa o en los alrededores?


	4. ¡Siempre es tiempo de hamburguesas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras enfrentar a su jefe, Luoana debe volver a empezar. Tratando de evitar que su compañera sospeche, debe encontrar trabajo en otro lugar. Sin embargo, una pequeña distracción le espera.

A pesar de estar nerviosa por quedarse sola, Luoana se fue a dormir temprano, justo después de llenar su solicitud de empleo y se despertó tarde al día siguiente. Al salir de su habitación, se encontró a Zaylee preparando el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, Luoana la miró confundida - Pensé que tu día libre había sido ayer, ¿no deberías estar en Divercentro?

\- Yo... Ummm... - se tensó y miró el reloj, corrió de vuelta a su cuarto, se cambió los pantalones y con una camisa amarilla en la mano tomó un paquete de galletas con la otra. - ¡C-Cierto! Tienes razón. ¡Ya voy tarde! - se metió una galleta a la boca y agarro su bolsa. 

\- ¡Espera! Malia-

\- Adiós, ten un buen día. ¡Te quiero! - gritó apresurada mientras cruzaba el departamento, dejando a Zaylee confundida y sospechando por lo que acababa de pasar.

Suspiró con pesadez y salió del edificio, aún con la blusa negra que usaba como pijama, se puso la camisa encima y la dejó abierta. Sacó su celular para buscar alguna hamburguesería o restaurante de comida rápida que estuviera cerca. Calle abajo encontró un lugar casi 20 minutos después.

No era la gran cosa, pero se veía agradable y limpia. Eso le daba cierta seguridad, no le gustaban mucho las hamburguesas, pero comerlas en lugar así comenzaba a parecer tentador.

\- Hamburguesas 1, Luoana 0 - murmuró al entrar. - Muy bien, yo puedo - susurró, una voz masculina y suave le acompañó. A unas mesas de distancia se encontraba un patito con una gorra roja que murmuraba nervioso. Se acercó con cuidado, tratando de no asustarlo. - ¿Hugo? - el patito gritó y la miró. - A-Ah, lo siento. No quería...

\- ¡Luoana! No, no. Está bien. Sólo estoy... nervioso - usaba una corbata y tenía varios papeles junto a él. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Yo podría preguntar lo mismo - preguntó con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Yo... Eh... - respiró profundamente y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiese sentarse. - Tengo una entrevista.

\- ¿Una ent-

\- ¡Quiero ser parte de los Jóvenes Castores! - gritó con emoción. - Así que veré a un jefe explorador aquí... Aunque creo que llegué algo temprano y... - ella sonrió.

\- Y estás algo emocionado, diría yo.

\- Sí... Nervioso, de hecho... 

\- Quizá unas papas fritas ayuden, ¿quieres unas? - la miró, poco convencido. - Oooo ¿qué tal unas galletas sin azúcar que traigo de casa? - él asintió. Luoana le dio las galletas y se puso de pie. - Ordenaré algo y hablaré con el gerente, si me necesitas andaré por aquí, ¿está bien?

\- Graccias, Luoana - sonrió, algo más tranquilo que antes, mientras Luoana se acercaba a la barra para pedir un refresco.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y un pato rubio cenizo entró al lugar, mirando su teléfono y murmurando, siguió caminando hasta chocar con Luoana.

\- Oh... L-Lo siento, n-no te vi. Esto es totalmente mi culpa, em... ¿Estás... Estás bien?

Se dio la vuelta, él parecía bastante nervioso y preocupado.

\- Ah, lo siento... Sí, sí. Estoy bien, eh... ¿Tú estás bien? - suspiró aliviado.

\- Sí, esto-estoy bien. Solo estaba metido en mis pensamientos. Demasiado al parecer. L-lamento eso - terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, sé... sé como es perderse en tu propia mente - sonrió algo avergonzada. - Es... distractor, jé.

\- Sí, p-pasa seguido - respondió con una sonrisa igual avergonzada. Ella lo miró y notó que estaba usando una camisola y un pañuelo.

\- Oh, ¿estás... eres un scout?

\- ¡Ah! - recordó - ¡Sí! ¡Lo soy! De hecho, quizá puedas ayudarme... Estoy buscando un niño - miró alrededor antes de notar lo raro que eso sonaba. - ¡Q-quiero decir! No de... una forma extraña, ejem... Se-se supone que tengo una entrevista con él, emm... Es-es un pequeño pato de unos... ¿11 años? Lo siento, suena algo vago...

\- No te apures, creo que sé exactamente a quién estás buscando. 

\- Su refresco, señorita - el cajero le entregó su vaso. Ella agradeció y se paró cerca del pato, alejándose del mostrador.

-¿Lo sabes? - respondió, algo aliviado.

\- Te puedo llevar con él si quieres

\- Oh... No quiero interrumpir en tu trabajo, mucho menos provocarte problemas por eso...

\- ¿Mi qué? - miró su ropa, la blusa negra y la camisa amarilla se veían como el uniforme del cajero. - Ah, no, no. Es decir, sí iba a pedir trabajo aquí... Pero esto es más importante. Así que no te preocupes, te llevaré con él - dio un paso al frente, lista para mostrarle el camino. Él se sonrojó en cuanto notó su error.

\- Ah... Lo siento... Yo solo... Pensé... Yo... Ejem... Bueno, esto es vergonzoso - admitió con una pequeña y nerviosa risa. - Emm... En ese caso, está bien. Te sigo. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

\- Está bien... Habría pensado igual... Aunque quizá lo habría dicho menos sutil... - Terminó murmurando. - Solo... Solo para aclarar, buscas a Hugo Pato, ¿cierto? - comenzó a caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Hugo? - Repitió, parpadeando varias veces, confundido. - Oh, sí. Hugo suena similar a Hubert, debe ser un apodo o algo... - susurró, tratando de organizar sus ideas. - S-Sí, creo que hablamos del mismo chico - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

\- Ah... - suspiró, aliviada. - Debí preguntar antes... Supongo que también estoy distraída - admitió avergonzada, las cosas habrían sido incómodas si no se trataba de Hugo.

\- No te preocupes, está bien... Sé lo que es - trato de tranquilizarla.

Conforme se acercaban a la mesa, Luoana se aclaró la garganta para que Hugo pudiese escucharlos acercase. Mientras el pato rubio respiró profundamente, en silencio, preparándose mentalmente para la entrevista.

\- Hugo - lo llamó con suavidad, aún así él se sobresaltó. Los miró. - Hugo, él es... - contuvo la respiración por unos segundos mientras su acompañante le sonreía al patito. - O-olvidé preguntar tu nombre... - lo miró, con una sonrisa incómoda. 

\- ¡Oh! N-No es tu culpa, debí presentarme antes - respondió tan pronto notó la vergüenza de la chica. - ¡Hola, Hugo! ¡Soy Richie Beaker! Bueno... De hecho, soy Richard Beaker, pero... emm... Richie está bien. ¿Estás listo para la entrevista? ¡Oh, esto será divertido, ya verás!

\- ¡Sí! Es un placer, Sr. Bea-Es decir, Richie. ¡Estoy listo! - trató de sonar seguro, pero los nervios habían regresado.

\- ¡Genial! - le sonrió amablemente, ignorando sus nervios para evitar más estrés.

\- ¡Sé que lo harás increíble! - Luoana le sonrió al patito, tocando su hombro suavemente para tranquilizarlo. - Iré a buscar al gerente. - Richie la miró antes de que se alejara.

\- Ejem... ¿Eres-Eres su tutora? L-Lo siento, sé que querías pedir empleo pero... Bueno, necesitamos a su tutor durante la entrevista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en un juego de rol con Calistaire en Instagram. ¡La creadora de Richie!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/calistaire_/
> 
> Ese es su instagram. Vayan a darle amor <3 Y, si se manejan con el inglés, ¡revisen la historia que ella tiene sobre su personaje de Patoaventuras! ¡"Touching the world to the heart"(Tocando el mundo al corazón) en Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/218610714-touching-the-world-to-the-heart


	5. ¡Entrevista Castor! (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que empezó como una búsqueda de trabajo, terminó en una pequeña mentira que le costaría más tiempo de lo esperado. Una entrevista que parecía inofensiva, comienza a afectarle... ¿Pero en qué forma?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tutora de Hugo? Eh... - Miró al patito sacudir su cabeza preocupado, nunca pensó que necesitaría traer a alguien o quizá lo olvidó. Luoana le sonrió. - Sí, lo soy. Lo siento, no pensé que tendría que quedarme. - Huey sonrió, más emocionado que nervioso esta vez.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ella es mi tutora! - Richie no había notado lo que una simple pregunta acababa de provocar. Sonrió en cuanto ambos confirmaron que Luoana era, en efecto, su tutora.

\- Luoana Xanat Nochtli Cetzal de Luna - extendió su mano - para servirte - sonrió, preparándose mentalmente para seguir con la mentira.

\- Ah... Un placer, Luoana - respondió finalmente, rezando por haberlo recordado correctamente.

\- Puedes llamarme Lu - se calló un segundo y tartamudeó. - E-es más corto... - su sonrisa se congeló, tratando de no parpadear confundido como había hecho antes, después de todo, eso no sería amable.

\- Lu... Está bien. ¡Lu será entonces! - sonrió, algo aliviado. Luoana le devolvió el gesto y se sentó junto a Hugo, él susurró un "gracias" y miró a Richie. - Entonces... ejem... ¿L-Les molesta si me siento...? - preguntó con suavidad mientras tomaba asiento frente a Hugo. - Entonces... ¿Hugo, cierto? Anotaré que así te gusta que te digan... - tomó su cuaderno y una pluma.

\- Entonceees... ¿Cómo empezamos, Richie? - Luoana no paraba de sonreír, tratando de evitar pensar en la mentira que acaban de iniciar. Richie anotó el nombre de Hugo y los miró. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hugo se adelantó.

\- De hecho... Tengo... - empezó mientras tomaba sus documentos. - ¡Todo listo para los procedimientos de inscripción! - Luoana lo miró, algo sorprendida. No estaba segura de que ocupara un currículum para ser un Joven Castor, pero su formalidad era adorable.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedo ver? - preguntó, alegre de ver la emoción y pasión del patito a pesar de su estrés. - Dime, Hugo, ¿por qué quieres ser un Joven Castor? Ah, y no te preocupes, ¡no hay malas respuestas en esta entrevista! Solo quiero conocerte mejor... - Hugo aclaró su garganta.

\- Bueno, soy un trillizo, así que ser parte de un grupo es lo mío. Me gustan las aventuras, la razón y las ciencias. Soy analítico, precavido y siempre busco aprender cosas nuevas y descubrir todo lo que pueda sobre naturaleza. Los jóvenes castores podrían ayudarme con habilidades y conocimientos. - Luoana sonrió, a pesar de que sonaba algo frío, Hugo se veía feliz y más emocionado con cada palabra. Richie escuchaba con atención, amando lo que estaba oyendo. 

\- ¡Eso es genial! - Escribió todo en su libreta. - Así que un trillizo, ¿eh? ¡Seguro sabes como es la vida en comunidad entonces! Y debe gustarte si estás aquí. Eso es genial. Ser parte de un grupo no siempre es fácil, pero muestra lo mejor de nosotros en situaciones difíciles... Ahora, dime, ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos? ¿Qué haces cuándo te aburres?

Luoana miró a Richie y sonrió, de repente parecía un pato diferente. De verdad estaba concentrado en la entrevista de Hugo y eso, de cierta forma, la calmaba.

\- ¡Tengo muchos, de hecho! La ciencia en general y robótica también, cartografía, leer, coleccionar rocas... ¿Cuántos puedo decir? - lo miró, orgulloso y acomodando su corbata.

Richie sonrió, realmente feliz de verlo tan emocionado por las cosas que amaba y como su estrés lentamente se desvanecía. en cierta forma, le recordaba así mismo. Las cosas siempre son más sencillas cuando hay pasión de por medio.

\- ¡Oh, eso es increíble! ¡Realmente parece apasionarte! ¿Cómo comenzaron a interesarte esas cosas? ¿Alguien te las mostró?

\- Bueno, mi tío me enseñó algunas cosas... Y siempre me ha gustado leer. Así que creo que por libros y mi tío Donald - sonrió.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Eres cercano a tu tío Donald? ¿Y a tu familia en general?

Luoana comenzó a sentirse extraña, algo de lo que habían dicho la había hecho sentir incómoda, se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y los miró. 

\- Yo... eh... Lamento interrumpir, pensé que tal vez ¿querrían algo de comer?

\- Oh... ¡N-No te preocupes por mí, no importa! ¡Está bien si no como! - respondió apresurado, odiaba la idea de que le invitaran algo.

\- Solo agua, por favor. - Hugo notó que Luoana estaba tensa y la miró. En cuanto escuchó "está bien si no como" Luoana miró a Richie.

\- N-No creo que eso esté bien... ¿Comiste algo antes? No me molesta traerte algo... ¿Ni siquiera papas? - dijo preocupada. Richie no esperaba esa reacción y se avergonzó aún más.

\- Ah... B-Bueno, desayuné esta mañana y t-tomé algo de café... - MUCHO café de hecho. Pero eso no lo admitiría. - B-Bueno... emm... Las papas están bien, supongo.... ¡P-Pero déjame pagartelas!

\- ¡Papas serán entonces! No te preocupes, no es necesario... Unas papas no me matarán.

\- De hecho - trató de intervenir Hugo.

\- Unas papas no me dejarán pobre - lo miró, sonriendo. Hugo asintió suavemente.

\- Ah... Bueno... Está bien - Richie asintió, volviendo la vista a su cuaderno, avergonzado.

\- Ya vuelvo - les sonrió y se alejó. Después de pedir dos órdenes de papas y dos vasos de agua, suspiró. _¿Qué pasó?_ Pensó mientras esperaba y se dio la vuelta.

Vio a Hugo y Richie charlando con una sonrisa y la misma pasión de antes, suspiró de nuevo y sonrió. _Ah, al menos me siguen recordando porque sigo aquí._ Tomó su orden, algunos condimentos y volvió a la mesa, sentándose en silencio y dejando las papas, tratando de no interrumpir demasiado. Al regresar, Richie había decidido tomar una papa o dos, sólo para ser amable. Así que solo le sonrió al volver, nada más.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las aventuras que mencionaste? ¿Podrías contarme alguna? Como... ¿La que te haya marcado más? - preguntó inocentemente, a años luz de imaginarse el tipo de aventuras que vivía.

\- Oh... Creo que cuando... Accidentalmente liberamos varias criaturas místicas - a pesar de su emoción, terminó inseguro de lo que acababa de decir, probablemente pensando que no creerían una palabra. Luoana lo miró, confundida pero sorprendida. - Así... empezó todo - _¿Criaturas místicas?_ se preguntó la chica.

Richie no esperaba esa respuesta, pero recordaba haber visto un dragón dorado volar por la ciudad no hace mucho. Un pensamiento veloz cruzó la mente de la quetzal. Luoana miró su teléfono por un segundo, a pesar de que estaba cómoda y feliz ahí de nuevo, le preocupaba no poder llegar a tiempo para que Zaylee no sospechaba que en realidad no estaba en Divercentro. Pero el ver los ojos brillantes y emocionados de aquellos dos la hacía olvidar todas las mentiras con las que cargaba.

\- Entooonces... ¿Qué tipo de criaturas místicas? - preguntó después de unos segundos de sorpresa, con mucho interés. - Dijiste liberamos... ¿Hablas de Lu y tú? - Luoana aclaró su garganta, después de atragantarse con su bebida.

\- ¡S-Seguro hay una explicación razonable o científica! - se apresuró a aclarar mientras el patito asentía, pensó que si Richie pensaba que Hugo tenía imaginación hiperactiva o algo similar, los Jóvenes Castores no lo aceptarían. Richie imaginó que Lu quería proteger al pequeño, sonrió suavemente ante una reacción tan linda. - Eh... No, y-yo no... Creo que Hugo habla de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Sí! Ella no estaba ese día, ella estaba... eh... trabajando, sí. Jornada completa ese día, en su trabajo anterior, ya sabes - la quetzal asintió y dijo un suave "sí" antes de que Hugo siguiera hablando, no era muy bueno mintiendo y todo podía empeorar en cuestión de segundos.

\- Oh... Está bien - bueno, eso tenía sentido. - Dime, Hugo ¿Sabes el lema de los Jóvenes Castores? - sonrió con complicidad.

\- El tener una respuesta a todo... ¡O casi todo! Porque los datos de hoy son los mitos del ayer. Por eso un Joven Caster siempre tiene una mente abierta y curiosa para el mundo - Hugo sonrió tras decirlo al unísono y asintió.

\- Y apuesto que eso te dice algo, ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Claro que sí! 

Luoana los miró, se sentía algo confundida durante la entrevista pues no tenía idea de qué hacer o como reaccionar, pero disfrutaba cada minuto y, claro, cada papa que tenía. Una vez más, Richie estaba muy feliz y sorprendido tras decir el lema al mismo tiempo. Le agradaba el chico y su entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, ¡me alegra que así sea! - Respondió con una pequeña risa. - Dime, ¿qué tal se te da la competencia? - esa pregunta puso nerviosa a Luoana, a pesar de ser organizado y razonable, Hugo podía volverse loco con las competencias.

\- Pues, diría que soy bastante competitivo. Amo poner y alcanzar metas tan bien y pronto como pueda.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Porque, bueno, no te mentiré, organizamos muchas competencias entre los miembros... Bueno, claro, no al mismo tiempo pero... bueno, ya sabes, debes estar listo para cualquier cosa de todos modos. - soltó otra pequeña risa. - Pero, sobre todo, nos importa la naturaleza y como tratarla apropiadamente. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

\- ¡Genial! He estado leyendo mucho sobre distintos tipos de fauna y flora últimamente, ¡así que estoy más que listo!

Luoana seguía comiendo sus papas, se preguntaba porque los niños necesitaban a un tutor para eso. Quizá algunos chicos tímidos o más jóvenes necesitaban ayuda, pero Hugo lo estaba haciendo excelente y ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

\- ¡De verdad tienes curiosidad por todo, ¿no es así?! De nuevo, eso es genial - dijo Richie, escribiendo lo restante en su libreta. - Ahora dime ¿las cosas que no te agradan? Por ejemplo, ¿cuáles son, cómo lidias con ellas si te ves forzado a enfrentarlas? - nerviosa por la respuesta y con la sensación de incomodidad de nuevo, Luoana interrumpió.

\- A-Ahora vengo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en un juego de rol con Calistaire en Instagram. ¡La creadora de Richie!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/calistaire_/
> 
> Ese es su instagram. Vayan a darle amor <3 Y, si se manejan con el inglés, ¡revisen la historia que ella tiene sobre su personaje de Patoaventuras! ¡"Touching the world to the heart"(Tocando el mundo al corazón) en Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/218610714-touching-the-world-to-the-heart


End file.
